The Sorcerer Magazine Quiz Taken By Jellal
by MarieRen
Summary: Jellal Fernandez decided to risk his life simply just to take a Sorcerer Magazine Quiz to find out whether or not he's in love. What happens if Erza Scarlet found out? Jerza One Shot. Read and Review! COMPLETED!


**Okay, so this is a JeRza One-Shot :) And I swear that these characters from Fairytail are not mine. I wish they are, but unfortunately, they belong to Hiro. **

Jellal Fernandez is on a mission. A top-secret mission. If anyone finds out about it, he will be dead. That's right, dead. No one, absolutely no one, could discover about this mission. NO ONE.

It was nine o'clock at night, and Jellal Fernandez was once again ready to continue his mission. Slipping past three wizards, dodging a couple of ghosts and turning three corridors later, Jellal assumed that he was safe. He sighed, slumped against the wall in an empty storage room at The Fairytail Guild Hall, and pulled out a cleverly-disguised pile of paper.

He poke it twice and it revealed its true form.

Now in his hand, was a glossy colourful magazine, and emblazoned on top in neon-pink words were the betraying words 'SORCERER MAGAZINE'.

( Don't worry, my readers, Mr Jellal Fernandez is certainly NOT female. Nor does he have doubts about his sexuality. No, he is NOT gay, so girls, don't panic yet. He does not collect the cooking recipes in it too. So you may ask, what on earth is he doing, reading a Sorcerer Magazine? )

It was very difficult to obtain this magazine, very difficult indeed. Jellal had to risk his life ( and reputation ) in order to get this particular copy. He managed to snag a sleeping potion from a wizard and placed it on Lucy Heartfilia just to get this magazine.

Trembling, he quickly turned past the cover, where a hot-looking mage was winking at him. He continued flipping, his face flushed until he reached page fifty-three.

HOW TO TELL IF YOU ARE IN LOVE, screamed the words, all capitalized and red. Jellal Fernandez quickly shut the magazine, feeling more embarrassed by the second. How could be so stupid?

He, Jellal Fernandez, had suspected that he may have be _in love _with Erza Scarlet. Yes, that's right. He wasn't sure whether he really love Erza Scarlet or not. And he needed confirmation.

Obviously, he couldn't go around babbling the issues like these to Ultear or Meredy. Nor did he think that Natsu and Gray will understand. So what could he do? He consulted the next best thing around, which was...

A Sorcerer Magazine quiz.

He was that desperate, huh? But how else could he find out? He had thought it was just some simple sexual tension or something between him and Erza, and it would blow over soon. But days became weeks, and then fortnights, and then months.

He was still undeniably attracted to the requip mage and her image often popped into his mind. This thought disturbed him too much, he needed to know the truth.

Hesitatingly, he sat down at a dusty stool nearby and opened the magazine to the same page again.

_HOW TO TELL IF YOU ARE IN LOVE_

_by the devastatingly awesome cool Jason!_

Oh great, he had to resort to trusting Jason. He sighed.

_Don't understand why you keep looking at her direction? Or find him looking absolutely gorgeous? Is this love or just merely a crush? Jason, 21, cool awesome blonde and a resident love expert at Sorcerer Magazine, helps you find out with a very simple but effective quiz!_

He laughed, unable to wipe the smirk off his face. If Jason was such a love expert, then why would he still be single at twenty-one? Then again, he is a Fairytail Stalker, probably that's the reason. Nevertheless, he took out his pen, ready to fill out the quiz.

_Name of quiz taker? _Jellal Fernandez

_Name of suspected love? _Erza Scarlet, he wrote down. Okay, he was ready.

_Question 1: What would you do if you saw someone kissing him/her?_

_a) Ask if you can join in._

_b) Walk away and do nothing. It doesn't affect you and you don't really care._

_c) Throw yourself down the stairs, or any attempt that will end your life._

_d) Punch that someone right in the eye and kick where it hurts._

Jellal hesitated, then ticked the last choice, smirking. That's _exactly _what happened to Simon when they were all children, compliments of him. Simon had that black eye for quite a few years, ah, good times. Answer D is definitely his answer.

Although Jellal feels a bit guilty about it.

However, he couldn't help but wonder if he should have ticked choice 'c'. After all, that was what happened the same year as the kiss before too. Of course, that was a complete coincidence. He just tripped and fell down the stairs while trying to pull up a big rock back in the days.

Basically, he didn't 'throw himself down the stairs' on purpose, as the article elegantly put it.

Moving on.

_Question 2 : What do you like most about him/her?_

_A) Her/his eyes._

_B) Her/his personality_

_C) Her/his legs_

_D) Her/his physical assets_

Jellal chose 'b'. Yes, he had to admit, Erza had indeed the most wonderful eyes, and a wonderful body to boot. But he was drawn to her warm personality more than anything else. The way she was so loyal to her friends, the way she was always so darn determined... This was what attracted him to her the most.

_Question 3 : What do you think is his or her best talent?_

_a) HOT sex!_

_b) The way she/he struts her/his stuff_

_c) The way she/he make people laugh_

_d) The way she/he always seem to listen to people._

Jellal was about to choose 'd' again but he hesitated. He quickly flipped to the back and saw that 'd' gave him five points while 'a' gave him zero. He quickly changed his answer to 'a'. He was sure that the magazine's editors must be very disappointed in him for checking the back of the magazine for the points.

_Question 4: How often is he or she in your mind?_

_a) When I have manly/womanly urges_

_b) Sometimes._

_c) Often._

_d) Always._

Jellal circled 'd' hesitantly. He couldn't deny this. He would always be thinking of her constantly, wondering what she was doing or how she felt about certain issues. He found himself thinking _Erza would like this, _or _Erza would do it like that _unconsciously, no matter what happened.

_Next, _he thought.

The quiz went on, and on, asking stranger questions by the minute.

Great, here's _another _strange question.

_Question fifteen: Where would you first kiss her/him?_

_a) On the bed._

_b) In the shower._

_c) Out in the open of the public eye. _

_d) Anywhere. _

Jellal had no idea how this question had any relation to being in love but apparently, according to the detailed explanation by the magazine on the page, it supposedly shows what type of desire you have for him or her, and how much you respect them. Jellal chose 'a' because he's boss.

Plus a guy could dream, right?

And so the article dragged on. Jellal had absolutely no idea why girls seem to read this like it was the bible. It was long and draggy, written by Jason no less.

_Question Thirty: What, in your opinion, would you like to see most around him/her?_

_A) His/Her smile_

_B) She/he naked._

_C) Her/He being single._

_D) Her/He holding hands with you._

He thought about this question for a while, before circling 'a' at last. True, he would love to see Erza Scarlet naked, being single helps too, and holding hands with her will work out just fine. But he know that it will never happen after he lied to her about having a fiancé.

So the only decision was 'a'. It's true though, he would love to see her smile more often. Erza started to get more serious with the jobs, the battles, and well, always too focused. She didn't laugh as much as other people, nor does she frequently joke around anymore. And usually, she would be visibly upset by Team Natsu, mainly Gray and Natsu.

He didn't like seeing her hurt or sad, and Jellal wanted to see the softer side of Erza more often, to see her smile. She didn't use her smile often enough, although she had a really pretty one.

Jellal know he was the cause of this.

Guilty.

He shook it off as he quickly calculated his scores with the score sheet at the back. He got 135 points.

_100-150 points: Congratulation to you, lucky dog! You are in love, love, love! Tricky situation there is if your paretner doesn't love you back, though. You are absolutely head over heels in love with that lucky one so if you don't grab that person now, don't blame us for that painful headache you will suffer. Seriously, don't, we don't want to get sued. _

Jellal stared back at the article. What did it know anyway? It was probably just full of rubbish, telling him that he's in love. He sighed and continue staring at the dreaded article. There's probably some mistake... this must be wrong...

"Jellal! What are you doing here?" came a booming voice. A voice that he recognised clearly. Shit.

There, standing at the doorway of the empty room he was in, was Erza Scarlet. The one and only gorgeous Erza Scarlet, looking confused. Just. His. Luck.

IF she find out...

Shit. Shit. Shit.

She walks toward him, looking confused. "Jellal, what are you doing here? Where's Crime Sorciere? Aren't you suppose to be fighting some dark guild right now and- what is this?"

She was staring at the Sorcerer Magazine quiz and before Jellal could react, she snatched the magazine and read it aloud.

"-How to tell if you are in love. Hmm...Strange considering you have a fiancé," she smirks at this before she continued reading. "Name of Quiz Taker? Jellal Fernandez. Name of Suspected Love? Erza Scarl-" her voice faltered, as she saw her name on the quiz, her eyes bulged.

IT was too late, Erza had started to read the quiz. When she finished, they were both silent. Jellal was turning red, avoiding her glance as she looked up at him.

"This is not some sick joke, is it?" she asked, expressionlessly. Jellal hesitated before shaking his head. Might as well tell the truth.

"Oh,"

This was it. The matter just blew up in his face like -snap- that. By the next morning, everyone will know for sure that Jellal Fernandez is completely heads over heels for Erza Scarlet and how he was all over her. This spelt the end of his life.

"So you think I give great hot sex and you want to kiss me on the bed?"

"Err..." No comment.

To his surprise, Erza grinned, before she burst out laughing. Her smile, just the one he always wanted to see. It was as pretty as he imagined, just like her. Erza came closer to the very red Jellal and whispered in his ears.

"Would you like to find out?"

And with that, she kissed him, and the poor Jellal, the boy who scored 135 points on the quiz of How to Tell if You are in Love, didn't put up much of a fight and simply kissed back turning more red by the second.

He was right about one thing though. By the next morning, everyone will know that Jellal Fernandez is in love with Erza Scarlet and how he was all over her. Because she would be his, and he would her hers. He would make sure of that.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And just to let you all know, all they end up doing is just simply kissing. Nothing more... perverts.**


End file.
